


Farewell For A While

by pongeflap



Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Bottom Woo Jiho | Zico, M/M, Top Bang Yongguk
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongeflap/pseuds/pongeflap
Summary: “ไปส่งหน่อยไม่ได้เลยหรือไง? แฟนไปเข้ากรมทั้งคนนะ”“ก็ถ้าไปส่ง จีโฮจะไม่ยอมให้พี่ยงกุกไปแน่ๆ”





	Farewell For A While

**Author's Note:**

> Farewell For A While
> 
> (Bang Yongguk x Woo Jiho)
> 
> WARNING : Dirty talk
> 
> #phfiction

เย็นวันหนึ่งที่ยงกุกตั้งใจจะใช้เวลาที่เหลือก่อนหมดวันไปกับการดื่มด่ำกับชีวิตธรรมดาของนายบังยงกุกเป็นวันสุดท้าย

… ก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนไปเป็นนายทหารบังยงกุกในวันพรุ่งนี้

หากแต่เสียงออดกลับดังขึ้นทำลายความเงียบ

แม้แต่ทิกเกอร์ที่นั่งเงียบอยู่บนตักยังหันไปมองทางต้นเสียงอย่างสงสัย

เขาไม่ได้ตั้งตารอการมาเยือนจากใคร เพราะอย่างที่บอกไปว่ายงกุกตั้งใจใช้เวลาอยู่กับตัวเองและทิกเกอร์เงียบๆที่บ้านทั้งวัน

ทว่าเจ้าบ้านก็ต้องลุกขึ้นไปเปิดประตูอย่างเสียมิได้ มือเรียวยกสัตว์เลี้ยงออกจากตัก ก่อนเดินอย่างไม่เร่งรีบไปที่ประตู

หากแต่เมื่อบานประตูถูกเปิดออก ยงกุกกลับถูกผู้มาเยือนโถมตัวใส่อย่างไม่ออมแรงโดยไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว เขาเกือบหงายหลังถ้าหากไม่มือไวคว้าบานประตูยึดไว้เป็นหลักเสียก่อน

กลิ่นหอมที่คุ้นเคยบวกกับความนุ่มนิ่มจากร่างกายที่กำลังกอดรัดเขาอย่างแน่นหนาเหมือนกลัวว่าจะหายไปไหนทำให้ยงกุกรับรู้ตัวตนของอีกฝ่ายทันทีโดยแทบจะไม่ต้องเสียเวลาคิด

“จีโฮ เล่นอะไร”

“เล่นอะไร ใครเล่น”

“ถ้าพี่หงายหลังไปจะทำยังไงอะ”

“ก็ไปโรงพยาบาล ถ้าหัวแตกหรือขาหักก็แอดมิทไปดิ”

“หมายถึงเรานั่นแหล่ะ ถ้าเจ็บขึ้นมาจะทำยังไงวะ เล่นอะไรไม่รู้เรื่องนะ”

เมื่อเริ่มเปลี่ยนโทนเสียง คนที่กำลังกอดรัดเขาอยู่ก็ดูเหมือนจะรู้ตัวว่ากำลังถูกดุ จึงได้ขยับใบหน้าออกจากการซุกบ่าเขาเป็นการหันมาจ้องหน้ากันตรงๆแทน

แม้ว่าส่วนสูงจะไล่เลี่ยกัน ทว่าจีโฮก็เก่งเรื่องทำให้ตัวเองดูตัวเล็กเหลือเกิน

ใบหน้าขาวอ่อนวัยกดลงต่ำ ก่อนจะเชยตามองด้วยสายตาที่ยงกุกไม่เคยนึกชอบ

ไม่ชอบเพราะรู้ตัวว่าจะต้องแพ้ราบคาบให้กับสายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความออดอ้อนยั่วเย้าแต่ก็แฝงไปด้วยความท้าทายแบบนี้อย่างแน่นอน

แต่ก่อนที่จะปล่อยให้หัวใจละลายไปกับสายตาหวานเชื่อมมากกว่านี้ ยงกุกก็หันหน้าหนีพร้อมแกะมือคนที่กำลังกอดอยู่ออก ก่อนจะเดินหนีไปทิ้งตัวนั่งลงที่โซฟา โดยมีทิกเกอร์ที่นั่งมองการกระทำของพวกเขาอยู่เงียบๆตลอดเวลา

“เนี่ย เราก็ดื้อแบบนี้อะจีโฮ”

คนถูกกล่าวหาเบะปาก ไม่ใช่เพราะคำพูด แต่เป็นเพราะท่าทางไม่สนใจที่คนรักแสดงออกมา

“ดื้อแล้วยังไง พี่ยงกุกจะไม่รักหรือไง?” จีโฮพูดเสียงห้วน ก่อนเดินไปที่โซฟาหวังจะทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ ทว่าตำแหน่งข้างๆของยงกุกดันถูกจับจองโดยสัตว์เลี้ยงตัวโปรดของอีกฝ่ายเสียแล้ว

จีโฮโบกมือไล่ทิกเกอร์เป็นเชิงให้ออกไปจากตรงนี้ ดูเหมือนว่าเจ้าสัตว์เลี้ยงจะสัมผัสได้ถึงความหงุดหงิดที่แผ่ออกมาจากคนรักของเจ้านาย วันนี้ทิกเกอร์จึงเชื่อฟังจีโฮเป็นอย่างดี

ทว่าก่อนที่ขาสั้นๆจะได้หย่อนลงพื้น ตัวของทิกเกอร์กลับถูกคว้าไว้โดยยงกุกเสียก่อน

จีโฮมองการกระทำของยงกุกพร้อมกับความหงุดหงิดที่เริ่มประทุขึ้น จีโฮเป็นคนใจเย็น แต่ไม่ใช่ในกรณีที่ยงกุกกำลังทำเป็นไม่สนใจเขาอยู่อย่างเช่นขณะนี้

“แล้วนี่มาทำไมอะ?” คำถามที่ฟังดูน่าหงุดหงิดเป็นบ้าดังขึ้นจากคนข้างๆ ความรู้สึกภายในอกจีโฮแทบระเบิดเมื่อได้ยินประโยคดังกล่าว ประโยคที่ฟังดูเหมือนว่าการมาเยือนของเขามันรบกวนยงกุกแบบนี้

“ถ้าไม่มาตอนนี้ก็จะไม่ได้เจอแล้วนะ แล้วก็— ..” เขาตั้งใจจะโวยวายใส่ประโยคทำร้ายน้ำใจข้างต้น ถ้าหากจีโฮไม่ได้ยินประโยคถัดไปจากอีกฝ่ายเสียก่อน

“เรามีซ้อมคอนเสิร์ตไม่ใช่หรือไง? บอกแล้วใช่ไหมว่าอย่าโดดงาน แล้วถ้าเกิดซ้อมไม่ทันขึ้นมา จีโฮก็ต้องไปโหมซ้อมตอนใกล้ๆคอนอีก แล้วก็ต้องอดหลับอดนอน อย่าคิดว่าไม่รู้นะว่านอนเช้าติดกันมากี่วันแล้ว …”

ยงกุกที่เคยพูดน้อยกลายเป็นตาแก่ขี้บ่นไปทันทีถ้าหากเป็นเรื่องของจีโฮ

“… ดูแลตัวเองหน่อย ไม่อยากให้ป่วย จะไม่ได้อยู่ดูแลแล้วนะ”

และจีโฮก็รู้ว่าที่ยงกุกบ่นมายืดยาวทั้งหมดนั่นก็เพราะความเป็นห่วงทั้งนั้น

ใบหน้าบูดบึ้งบู้บี้ของจีโฮเมื่อครู่แปรเปลี่ยนมาเป็นการกัดปากกลั้นยิ้มทันทีที่เมื่อสิ้นประโยคหลากหลายเนื้อหา ที่ใจความสำคัญมีเพียงแค่ว่าเป็นห่วงจากยงกุก

“ก็รีบกลับมาดูแลเร็วๆดิ”

จีโฮก็ยังเป็นจีโฮ จีโฮที่เป็นผู้ให้สำหรับคนอื่น แต่เมื่อเป็นคราวของยงกุก จีโฮเคยตัวกับการเป็นผู้รับจนติดนิสัย เพราะยงกุกให้ทุกอย่างที่จีโฮต้องการ ความรัก ความห่วงใย ความอ่อนโยน ความเอาอกเอาใจ หรือแม้แต่ความเข้มงวดในบางครั้งที่จำเป็นต้องใช้ ทว่าก็แทบไม่เคยเป็นผล เพราะยงกุกก็ใจอ่อนกับจีโฮอยู่เสมอ โทษใครไม่ได้นอกจากยงกุกที่ทำให้คนเด็กกว่าติดนิสัยเอาแต่ใจเช่นนี้ หากแต่จีโฮก็มีนิสัยเอาแต่ใจกับยงกุกเพียงแค่คนเดียวเท่านั้น

และเพราะเป็นผู้รับมาตลอดเวลา จึงไม่อยากจะคิดถึงช่วงเวลาที่ไม่มีผู้ให้คอยอยู่ข้างๆเอาเสียเลย

“แปปเดียวเอง รอไม่ได้เลยหรือไง?”

“แค่หนึ่งชั่วโมงที่ไม่มีพี่ยงกุกก็เหมือนจะตายแล้ว ไม่รู้หรือไง?”

จากที่คิดว่าจะแกล้งทำเป็นไม่สนใจ แต่ความตั้งใจกลับพังทลายลง เมื่อจีโฮในวันนี้ก็ยังเป็นคนเดียวกับจีโฮเมื่อวันวาน

เป็นจีโฮที่ทำให้ยงกุกใจอ่อนได้ทุกครา

รอยยิ้มกว้างเผยออกมาเป็นครั้งแรกส่งให้คนเด็กกว่าที่นั่งอยู่ข้างกัน

“นานกว่านี้ก็เคยห่างกันมาแล้ว จีโฮยังทนได้เลย ไม่เป็นคนเก่งคนนั้นแล้วหรอ?”

“ถ้าไม่เป็นแล้วพี่ยงกุกจะไม่ไปหรือเปล่า ถ้าไม่ไปก็ไม่อยากเป็นแล้ว คนเก่งบ้าบออะไรนั่น”

“ไม่ไปไม่ได้ เราก็รู้ อีกสองปีจีโฮก็ต้องไปเหมือนกันนี่”

“ถึงตอนนั้นพี่ยงกุกจะรอจีโฮใช่ไหม?”

“ถ้าไม่รอก็คงมีคนดื้อแถวนี้แหกกรมออกมางอแงใส่พี่จนหูชาแน่ๆ” มือที่เคยลูบขนทิกเกอร์เลื่อนขึ้นไปลูบหัวจีโฮเบาๆ แม้ในประโยคจะแฝงใจความจิกกัดอยู่เล็กๆ ทว่าสายตาที่ยงกุกมองมาก็ทำให้จีโฮยอมเอียงหัวรับสัมผัสนั้นแต่โดยดี

จีโฮจะคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองแล้วกันว่าความเอ็นดูที่ยงกุกมีต่อเขามันมากกว่าที่ทิกเกอร์ได้รับ

“ไม่ไปส่งนะพรุ่งนี้”

“พูดบ่อยจนคิดแล้วนะว่าเธอจะไปถึงคนแรกตั้งแต่ตีห้าแล้วยืนร้องไห้อยู่หน้าประตูอะ”

“บ่อยอะไร ไม่บ่อย!”

“แต่เริ่มพูดมาตั้งแต่ต้นปีว่าถ้าพี่เข้ากรม จีโฮจะไม่ไปส่ง”

“ก็ไม่ไปส่งจริงๆ กำลังย้ำอยู่ไงว่าอย่าหวังว่าจะได้เห็นจีโฮเลยนะวันพรุ่งนี้”

“ไปส่งหน่อยไม่ได้เลยหรือไง? แฟนไปเข้ากรมทั้งคนนะ”

“ก็ถ้าไปส่ง จีโฮจะไม่ยอมให้พี่ยงกุกไปแน่ๆ”

ถ้าไม่ยิ้มกับประโยคนั้น ยงกุกก็โคตรคนแล้ว

“โคตรใจร้าย จะไม่ได้เห็นหน้ากันตั้งหลายอาทิตย์เลยนะ”

“ในศูนย์ฝึกเขาก็มีทีวี ยังไงพี่ยงกุกเห็นจีโฮในทีวีทุกวันอยู่แล้วแหล่ะ”

“มีแฟนเป็นคนดังมันดีแบบนี้นี่เองเนอะ” มือที่เคยลูบหัวเลื่อนไปบีบแก้มนุ่มอย่างมันเขี้ยว จีโฮร้องออกมาแล้วปัดมืออีกฝ่ายออก

“ตัวเองก็คนดังเหมือนกันอะ แค่ทำตัวไม่เหมือนเลยสักนิด”

“ให้เธอดังคนเดียวอะดีแล้ว พี่จะได้ไม่ยุ่งเหมือนเธอไง”

จีโฮไม่ตอบอะไร เพราะรู้ดีว่าประโยคดังกล่าวมันแฝงถึงอะไรไว้หลายๆอย่าง ซึ่งจีโฮไม่รู้ว่าจะตอบรับด้วยคำพูดไหน จึงทำได้เพียงแค่เคลื่อนใบหน้าเข้าใกล้ ดวงตาใสหลุบมองริมฝีปากของคนตรงข้าม ก่อนกัดปากอย่างอดใจรอ จีโฮไม่ชอบเริ่มก่อน ยงกุกรู้ดี แต่จีโฮชอบที่จะยั่วเย้าและออดอ้อนให้ยงกุกเป็นฝ่ายทนไม่ไหว และเป็นคนลงมือก่อนตลอด เพราะการกระทำเช่นนั้นจะทำให้จีโฮรู้สึกว่าเขาเป็นที่ต้องการของยงกุกอยู่เสมอ

และในครั้งนี้ก็เหมือนกัน ชายหนุ่มไล่มองตั้งแต่ดวงตากลมโตใสแจ๋วที่มองตอบมา ความต้องการแสดงออกมาล้นปรี่ มายังจมูกโด่งที่อดไม่ได้ที่จะใช้ส่วนเดียวกันของตัวเองถูไถลงไปเบาๆอย่างหยอกล้อ ก่อนที่จะมาถึงด่านสุดท้าย ริมฝีปากสีสวยช่ำวาวราวกับลูกเชอร์รี่สุกงอมที่พึ่งเด็ดออกจากต้น

และในเมื่ออาหารจานโปรดวางอยู่ตรงหน้าแล้ว เหตุใดที่ยงกุกยังต้องรอช้าอยู่อีก

ทันทีที่ยงกุกแตะริมฝีปากลงบนส่วนเดียวกันของจีโฮ คนเด็กกว่าก็พลิกตัวขึ้นมานั่งคร่อมตักอีกฝ่ายเหมือนกับโดนมือล่องหนฉุดกระชาก ทว่าเจ้าตัวรู้ดีว่าสิ่งที่ดึงเขาได้ในตอนนี้ก็มีเพียงอารมณ์และความต้องการเท่านั้น

จูบละมุนหวานหยดและอ่อนโยนถูกแลกเปลี่ยนระหว่างคนทั้งคู่ ก่อนที่มันจะโหมกระพือขึ้นตามความปรารถนาของคนสองคน ราวกับลูกกวาดรสนมสตรอว์เบอร์รี่ที่ซ่อนพริกไว้ข้างใน ความหอมหวานในตอนแรกมลายสิ้น เหลือไว้เพียงสัมผัสเผ็ดร้อนและจาบจ้วงเท่านั้น โดยที่ริมฝีปากสองคู่ยังไม่แยกห่างจากกันเลยแม้แต่เสี้ยววินาที

สองร่างที่นั่งกกกอดนัวเนียกันอยู่บนโซฟาแคบๆได้ถูกตัดขาดจากโลกภายนอก จนไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าผู้มาเยือนคนใหม่ได้ก้าวเข้ามาในห้องเสียแล้ว

คงมีแต่ทิกเกอร์ตัวเดียวเท่านั้นที่ดูเหมือนจะรู้ถึงการมาของชายหนุ่ม จึงได้วิ่งไปคลอเคลียผู้มาใหม่เงียบๆ

เสียงดูดดุนริมฝีปากหายเงียบไป เหลือเพียงเสียงหอบหายใจ ยงกุกกวาดตามองร่างบนตัก เสื้อผ้าของอีกฝ่ายหลุดลุ่ยจนสามารถเห็นหิวขาวเนียนนุ่มของจีโฮได้มากขึ้น

“ขอได้ไหม ถือว่าครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนไป”

เมื่อห้องนั้นไร้เสียง เพียงแค่การกระซิบข้างใบหูก็กลายเป็นดังก้องไปทั่วห้องได้อย่างไม่อยาก

“งั้นก็ต้องเอาให้สมกับเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายเลยนะ …” จีโฮเอ่ยเสียงเบา ก่อนก้มลงจูบริมฝีปากของคนรักอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง “… เอาแบบที่ว่าไปฝึกหนึ่งเดือนแล้วไม่ต้องช่วยตัวเองเลยน่ะ”

“จะเอากันถึงเช้าก็ไม่ว่า แต่มึงช่วยไปเอากันในห้องได้ไหมวะ?”

เสียงจากคนมาใหม่ดังขึ้นพร้อมกับสองร่างบนโซฟาที่ผละตัวออกจากกันทันที จีโฮหน้าเหวอเมื่อเห็นว่าชายผู้นั้นคือใคร

เป็นบังยงนัมที่ยืนกอดอกมองพวกเขาอยู่ สีหน้าบ่งบอกว่ากำลังเซ็งสุดขีด โดยมีทิกเกอร์ที่กำลังจ้องพวกเขาตาแป๋วอยู่ข้างๆ

โอเค ยงกุกรู้สึกละอายใจขึ้นมานิดหน่อยแล้ว

เขาอยากเอาจีโฮจนลืมไปเสียสนิทว่ามีหมานั่งมองอยู่

“กูต้องมาเห็นพวกมึงเอากันในห้องนั่งเล่นอีกกี่รอบถึงจะพอใจวะ ห้องมึงก็มีอะยงกุก ควายเอ้ย”

“ก็ควรชินได้แล้ว”

“ชินเหี้ยอะไร ให้ดูมึงเอากันเนี่ยนะ? ขอร้องเหอะว่ะ”

“พี่ยงนัม … จีโฮขอโทษ” คนบนตักยงกุกเอ่ยเสียงสลด (— จีโฮลุกออกจากตักไม่ได้เพราะยงกุกไม่ยอมปล่อยเขา) ท่าทีหูลู่หางตกเหมือนลูกแมวถูกดุนั่นทำเอายงกุกอยากจะยื่นหน้าเข้าไปฟัดอีกรอบ แต่ต้องยั้งตัวเองเอาไว้เพราะจีโฮคงด่าเขาตายที่ทำตัวหน้าไม่อายมาพลอดรักกันต่อหน้าสองชีวิตที่ยืนมองอยู่

จีโฮเกรงใจยงนัมเพราะนี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาเห็นพวกเขากำลังนัวเนียกันอยู่เช่นนี้ แต่ถึงจะเคยถูกบ่นมาแล้วแต่ก็ยังปล่อยให้มันเกิดขึ้นอีก นึกโทษตัวเองที่เมื่ออยู่กับยงกุกแล้วเขาเอาความต้องการของตัวเองเป็นที่ตั้งเสมอจนลืมสนใจคนอื่นไป

“สัญญาว่าจะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายจริงๆ พี่ยงนัมอย่าโกรธนะ” จีโฮใช้สายตาที่เคยใช้ออดอ้อนยงกุกมองยงนัมอย่างไม่รู้ตัว คงเพราะมีคนรักอยู่ข้างๆจึงเผลอทำสิ่งที่ตัวเองเคยชินออกมาโดยไม่ทันได้สังเกต

และดูเหมือนสีหน้าของจีโฮก็ได้ผลดีเสียทีเดียว

ใครจะไปรู้ว่าพวกรักหมาอย่างฝาแฝดบ้านบังต้องมาแพ้กับท่าทางของลูกแมวอ้อนของจีโฮเสียหมด

“น้องจีโฮก็อย่าไปยอมมันมากดิ ยงกุกแม่งเคยตัวหมดแล้วเนี่ย” ยงนัมพูดเสียงอ่อน มองคนทำหน้าสำนึกผิดอย่างเอ็นดู พยายามจะไม่สนใจตำแหน่งของจีโฮที่กำลังนั่งคร่อมน้องชายของเขาอยู่

หากแต่สิ่งที่จีโฮตอบกลับมาด้วยน้ำสียงอ้อมแอ้มนั่นทำเอาฝาแฝดบังทั้งสองคนเงียบไปพร้อมกันโดยมิได้นัดหมาย

“คือ … จีโฮก็อยาก …”

เชี่ย

บังคนพี่ถึงกับตาพร่าจากกิริยาน่าเอ็นดูของผู้ชายอายุยี่สิบเจ็ดปีที่มีส่วนสูงไล่เลี่ยกับเขา ไม่แปลกใจเลยว่าทำไมไอ้ยงกุกมันถึงได้หลงนักหลงหนา เขาเองยังเผลอใจโหวงไปเลยในตอนที่สบเขากับสายตาออดอ้อนของจีโฮเมื่อครู่

ส่วนบังคนน้อง ไม่รีรอต่อความอะไรให้เสียเวลา จัดการพาคนรักเดินเข้าห้องแล้วปิดประตูใส่หน้าบังคนพี่ที่ยังยืนเบลออยู่กับการกระทำของแฟนน้องชายเมื่อครู่

ดูเหมือนว่าการมาหาอย่างกะทันหันของจีโฮจะเปลี่ยนแผนของยงกุกไปเสียจนหมด

จากเดิมที่คิดว่าจะเข้านอนตั้งแต่หัวค่ำ เพื่อที่จะได้พักผ่อนอย่างเพียงพอก่อนไปรายงานตัวที่ศูนย์ฝึกทหารในวันพรุ่งนี้ …

… ยงกุกคิดว่า คืนนี้เขาคงไม่ได้นอนอย่างที่ตั้งใจไว้เสียแล้ว

END.


End file.
